wondershell
by Blazingshadow87
Summary: After the death of Gumball Penny has never been the same she constantly has flash backs of what happened but after she is kidnapped by mysterious people who call themselves the amazons and is given mysterious powers of gods penny relises that she will have to finish what gumball started
1. regerts

**Hello TAWOG fans I'm back with another astounding story in my superhero saga this time we will be looking at Penny .This story takes place 1 month after the events of supercat rises and I wound recommend you read that first to understand this one and if you want to read this first htere are spoilers ahead you have been warned**

 **know on to the story**

* * *

Well I guess its my turn my name is Penny flitergerld and well I guess yuor still listing I cant tell you everthing but I can tell a good bit. what should I say I never knew my life would come to this I just wish sigh I wish i had more time to spend with them and I have to many regrets I just hope that they for give me or I can forgive myself for what happened only time will tell I guess

Penny stood staring at a massive bronze statue in front of her she couldn't belevie it been a hole month "I miss you" she whisperd under her breath she went and placed her hand on the engrave

Tears started to run down Penny's eyes she still couldn't beleve that he was gone sometimes she wish this was all a terrible nightmare but it wasn't this was real and she had to live with it

Penny looked at the statue "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Gumball I wish you were still here" Penny flashback to Gumball carrying the bomb out of orbit and the flash of the explosion

"it's just not the same without you here gumball" away this was a routine for here she would always go to the statue or the grave and just talk" I haven't heard from Rachael in weeks Darwin ran away Carrie disappeared and Eric is in that lab f his 24/7 and your mom is just a mess right know" Penny looked tears running down her face "I bet you would know what to do" Penny then turned and started to walk away

Penny walked through the busy town the town was still recovering from the attacks building were being rebuilt the town was being funded by E.L.I.T.E which was a government organization for defense "I wonder what that stands for" she asked out loud

Penny stopped at the sight of her school and saw that it was being turned into memorial area she walked up to the steppes to see the pictures of the victims and the candles surrounding them the town was planning on turning this area into a museum for those who were killed she looked at the picture of Gumball and smiled

"You miss them two don't you" a voice called from behind her Penny turned to see a tall grey fox walk up to her he was wearing a butted down shirt and black jeans "I just came to see where my friend had died"

"You knew Mr biggs" Penny asked

"Yeah we were old college friends" the fox looked at the picture "My name is Marvin"

"Penny" they stood there in silence for a few seconds "He must have been a great friend" she said out loud

Marvin smiled "yeah he was I tell ya he would never hurt a fly literally " Marvin giggled at the memory "But they say that those close to you are never gone they always have a place in your heart"

"That's a nice thought to have" Penny stated " My friend died her two "Penny knew she was lying but she had to keep what Gumball was a secret "he was kind and would get into all sorts of trouble" Penny giggled at the memories "Then everything changed"

"A yeah Elmore fell to crime" But I heard supercat was able to sop most of it" Marvin asked

"Yeah but supercat sacrificed himself to stop a terrorist" Penny looked away the memory flowing through her mind it felt like it happened yesterday

"if only there were more people like him" Marvin looked at the picture one last time "I'll need to get going it was nice meeting you penny"

"bye" Penny looked at the picture Marvin's words going through her head "a place in my heart" she placed a hand on her chest and smiled "I guess a small part of you is still with me then" Penny's smile faded tho "It still dosen't make up for how I acted

Penny walked down the calm streets of Elmore she wished it was always like this the peace and quiet but she knew it wouldn't last then a thick fog started to surround the area "this is wierd

Penny contiued to walk until she heard foot steps she turned around but she didn't see anyone "who's there" Penny asked in a nervous tone she couldn't see anywher thanks to the fog

Penny turned and contiued walking but she heard the foot steppes again "okay this isn't funny" Penny started to panick she remeberd how she was kidnapped by Maximus and she didn' want to remeber the rest

Penny began to walk a little faster hoping to get to her home quicker but it sounded like the foot steppes where getting closer Penny the broke out ino a run going as fas as she can to get away

"Gotta get home" Penny said through breathes "not again not again" Penny kept saying in her mind "I need to run"

A arrow then flew by and barly missed her shell by an inch Penny stopped and catching her breath "who's doing this"

" no more men"

"no more men"

"no more men"

"no more suffering"

"What do you mean by that" Penny asked

"Come and you will see"

Penny started to back away slowly but something hit her back she started to feel dizzy and she fell to the ground as her vision went blurry she saw two figures walk up to her

"is this the one" one of them said

"I don't know but she matches the discription" another said

"Then we need to take her back to Island and let hera see for herself" the figure said again

"Who... are... yo-u" Penny manged to say before she passed out

"Well lets get moving before she wakes up" the thick layer of fog dissapperad and penny was gone with the two figures ony thing left was small chip of Penny's shell

* * *

 **And that's a wrap know that seems like the start of a good story to me I'm sorry if it was a little short there wasn't a lot of detail I could put in there and know I will try to get another chapter up later this week but no promises cuse I want it to be a little longer than this one but I will give you guys a good story so R &R**

 **until next time**


	2. Island of the amazons

**Hey Tawog fans I'm back with the second chapter of wondershell know this will be the starting point of the story and will give you some background while introducing you to some new characters to fall in love with**

 **know on to the story**

* * *

Penny woke in a pitch black ara the air around her was cold enough to send shivers down her spine "where am I" she asked aloud

Penny started to walk around looking to find out where she was "anyone there" she called out she continued to look around to see a figure in the distance

a smile grew on her face as she ran up to but the closer she got the more familiar in appearance the figure got "Gumball" Penny asked in slitly nervous tone

the figure started to laugh and turn around while a look of horror grew on penny's face

"No you're dead" Penny said in pure shock

The figure turned around reveling himself as Maximus "My dear what ever made you think that" he started to walk forward " you know that I'm not going anywhere" Maximus started to laugh

Penny continued to back away "No stay away from me I'm not your prisoner anymore" Penny shouted "you have no hold over me"

Maximus smile grew as he got closer "oh I believe I do"

A look of confusion grew on penny's face "what do you me-" she bumped into something Penny turned around and what she saw tore her heart in half Gumball was holding Carrie's hand

"Gumball what are you doing" Penny asked in horror

"What you mean holding my girlfriends hand you seemed surprised" Gumball replied "you can't get mad you broke up with me remember"

"No" Penny put her hands on her face " this isn't happening" this isnt happening"

Penny shot up fron her bed sweet going down her face "it was just a dream" she said in between breathes Penny calmed down until she realized she wasn't in her room

Penny eyes started to dart around the area she was shocked to find herself in a comfortable bed and she noticed that there was a torch on the side of the stone wall "who ever kidnapped me is definitely old fashioned" Penny said as she began to get out the bed

Penny then felt something on her risk she felt her hand and found to solid gold bracelets on them "are these real" Penny asked in confusion as she stared at them

The bracelets had a cold touch to them and had strange crystal in the middle "okay I must still be dreaming" Penny then got out of the bed only to realized that she was in a type robe it was white in color and had a gold outline

"This is weird"

Penny then heard the door behind her open she quickly turned to find someone standing at the door penny couldn't see them do to the lighting of the room "Ah you are awake" she said in a soft voice

Penny stared at her in confusion her voice sounded familiar yet so different "And you are"

"Ah my name is winter" she said as she stepped into the room so penny could see her winter looked around penny's age her fur color was white as snow which almost matched her name she had light blue colored eyes

Penny stood straight up and stared at the girl in front of her "um if you don't mind me asking were am I"

Winter smiled and motioned for Penny to follow her Penny nodded and went out of the door and followed her out of the small house she was in "Penny welcome to Olympia home of the gods"

Penny looked around awe struck as tons of people running around in body armor as if they were training"this place is breath taking" Penny manged to say

"Well yea it's always breath taking the first time you see it" but it start to get old real fast

Penny looked at her shocked "how long have you been here"

"Most of my life actually" Winter replied "you can almost say I was born here"

"So you've never seen the outside world" Penny asked in a saddened tone

"No but I've heard stories it seems interesting" Winter told her

Penny smiled "yea it pretty advanced than this place by first glance" penny then looked around "but it's still amazing"

"Yes Olympia is a site to behold founded created over a thousand years ago by the gods themselves" Winter told Penny "and it is home to us the Amazons warriors"

"Man you sound like ads dealer from man's land" a voice called out

Penny and Winter turned to see a red cat waking up to them her eyes were green and like Penny she had white rob with a gold outline

"Well its her first time here and I was giving her a tour" Winter shot back

"Well you should end your carrier as a tour guide right know" The cat told winter in a calm tone which sounded familiar to Penny

Penny then looked at the cat her form reminded her off Penny's eyes wided in shock "You were the one that kidnapped me yesterday" Penny yelled

The cat looked up as if she was trying " oh yeah I remember I was there but I didn't shoot the arrows that was Artemis"

Penny gave her a cold look which sent a chill down her spine "Look we got of on the wrong foot my name is pyhrra and yours is" she asked in a frighted tone while holding out her hand

Penny let out sigh and took her hand "My name is Penny"

"Well it's nice to meet ya Penny" Pyrrha replied

"Know come let me give you the grand tour"

Winter gave a Pyhrra a cold stare after hearing that "I thought i was the tour guide" she said in a sarcastic tone

"You just got replaced" Pyhrra said in a happy tone

Winter rolled her eyes and followed started to follow Pyhrra and Penny "and just so you know I'm only following you to talk with Penny"

"Whatever makes you happy"

Pyhrra took Penny to a arena like area which seemed like a training ground for the fighters and there was a fight in progress Penny saw tons of people charging someone in the middle only to be thrown back with extreme force

"Penny looked at the warrior in the middle and saw her as she clashed swords with her opponents "whats her name"

Winter looked in Penny's direction and smiled "she would squash you like a bug"

"Her name" Penny asked in a slightly annoyed tone

Pyhrra came up to the two and smiled"oh that's Athena one of our top warriors she's unbeatable" Pyhrra told Penny

"Wow" was all Penny could muster out as she looked as Athena drove through her opponents like cotton candy she was a blue cat who looked almost like Gumball but she had a more dangerous look in her eye

"who's next" Athena shouted she looked up and caught Penn'y gaze and smiled

Winter noticed this and grabbed Penny by the hand "lets not stare come o there's something I need to show you"

Athena watched as the trio walked away not taking her eye off Penny "she must be new her" Athena said out loud someone then charged her from behind and Athena flipped them on the ground "she might actually be a challenge"

Penny walked close to winter and pyhrra but she couldn't stop thinking about Athena and how she looked a lot like gumball and why was she brought here and who were these gods she heard so much about "only time will tell" Penny thought in her head "only time will tell"

* * *

 **and that's a wrap these chapter was fun to write it was great coming up with all these characters names and most of them will be Greek and I might make a few roman but they won't be to important**

 **until next time**


	3. the Gods of olyimpia

**Hey Tawog fans I'm back with another chapter in wondershell I hope you all enjoy this chapter and tell me wast you think of it**  
 **oh and there will be alot going on in this chapter so try to keep up**

* * *

Police cars are seen parked in front of the watterson house Patrick is seen standing at the door he has a nervous look on his face

"You okay chief" another cop asks

Patrick looks at the officer and frowns "no I'm not" he said in plain tone "its just I haven't spoke to them since they lost thier son"

the officer looked down "oh yeah your daughter wen out with him right"

Patrick nodded and walked up to the door he let out a sigh and knocked three times he heard a faint "coming" from inside the house

The door opened and a tall blue cat apperd Patrick couldn't belevie his eyes "nicole it's good to see you" he took a good look at Nicole she had bloodhot red eyes as if she was crying and her fur was a complete mess but he could tell she was putting on a smile for him

"Oh hey Patrick" Nicole said in a pale tone

"Um hello Ms Watterson I was wondering if you've seen Penny in these last few hours" Patrick asked

"Well Penny was suppose to come over today to help around the house but she never came so I figured that something must have come up"

"And Penny was coming to help with what I may ask" another offer asked cutting in to the conversation

"Oh you know to help around the house" nicole said sad tone " since you know Darwin ran disapperd after Gumball's well-"

"thas okay miss watterson" Patrick said interruppting her not wanting to put that kind of pressure on her mind right know

"thank you for time miss Watterson that will be all"

"O well then have a nice day" Nicole closed the door and Partick then walked back o his car he was hoping thst Penny had came here and had lost track of time but that wasn't the case

"So" the officer said walking next to him "Where to know"

Patrick looked out the window "I honestly don't know" he turned to the Wattersons house once again "I just wish he where still here"

The officer looked down "I know sir we all do"

Patrick let out a sigh and started to drive off he didn't know what too do his daughter is missing and he has no way of tracking her down

Patricks thoughts were inturrupted by his phone ringing he looked at and saw that it was simmion from E.L.I.T.E

Patrick picked up the phone and answerd "hello"

"Hello Patrick I need you to meet me at supercats statue and come alone" simmion then hung up the phone not giving Patrick a chance to object

"Looks like the search is going to have to be put on hold for a while" Patrick then turned the car around and started to drive to meet up with the Elite agent

"What does Eltie stand for any way" The officer asked out loud

"It stands for Enhanced logesticts intoterrorist and extra-terrestals" Patrick said not taking his eye of the road "they were formed during nucler war along with International security of defences and Technoglical defense program"

"Oh" the officer said in shock he had read about the nulcer war it was one of the longest wars in hitstory and was the end of conflict between nations

Patrick pulled the car to a stop and looked out the window he never really visted the statue but he would often find himself driving by it to get a look

"Stay in the car" he told the officer as he got out Patrick thought how hard it was to do things know with the police station still under repairs each cop had a area tolook over and crime is know dropping at a faster rate than when supercat was around

Patrick walked up to the statue remebering the speech he gave on the day it was shown to the public

"You know I still find it funny how no one knows where supercat came from" a voice called out

Patrick turned to see a tall peguian standing behind him "well no one really thought to ask" Patrick replied

"We know your hideing something Mr. flitegerld so it might be best if you told us" simmions said in a demanding tone

"For the last fucking I have know idea who he is all I know is came to this town and starting stoppping crime for 8 months then Maximus happened" Patrick said annoyed

"We know about your daughter" simmions said in a calm tone " and we know where she is"

Patrick turnd around and faced the simmions "how" was all he manged to say

"We have eyes everywhere nothing gets by us" simmions said as he walked up to Patrick "and she isn't the first"

"Tell me were she is know" Patrick yelled at the top of his lungs

"I will but first you have to answer my question" simmion walked closer "where did supercat come from"

Patrick sighed in defeat he knew this would happen but he had aplan for it "listen he was a viglante that had extrodernare powers he first showed up a jewlry store robbery he's lived in this town for months but we never found out who he was"

"know is that everything" simmions asked his face know had a annoyed tone on it

"That's all I know"

Simmions turned and started to walk away "your doughter beens takin by People older than the earth itself" Simmions grabbed a file from his jacket "of I was to guess right your daughter was taken by their amazons which means she's special"

"What do you mean" Patrick asked in a confused tone

"I can't give you all the details but this should fill you in" simmions hands Patrick the file "If anything she was gifted by the Gods"

Patrick giggled "wait you mean the Gods of olyimpia their not real"

" Mr flitzergerld there is alot of things in the world that you won't undertand" Simmions then left "but be ready cause not all of them are friendly like him" he motioned to supercats statue

"Wait what are you imply-" Patrick looked to sse that simions was gone "-ing" Patrick looked at the file in his hands which was titled Gods of olyimpia

"I can't beleive I'm doing this" he opened the file and saw pictures of what seemed to be tall figures but he couldn't see themm good do to the angle of the camra

"Just where are you Penny" Patrick asked as he looked at the file one word caught his eye more than the others

"Wondershell" he whispered as he stared at the name Patrick closed the file and let out a sigh "This just got complicated"

* * *

Pyhrra draged Penny up a huge flight of stairs with Winter not to far behind "can we slow Down please" Penny shouted

"Oh come on a lttle run never killed anybody" Pyhrra told her "besides first timers have t o see this place

Penny looked up to see the large moutain had gone through its time it seemed to be really old but it looked like it was holding up just find on its own

"Where are we" Penny asked as she reached the top of the mountain

"Welcome to the hall of the gods" Pyhrra shouted Penny looked up to see tweleve stone statues he were in a U shaped formation the tallest being in the middle

"Wow" this place is amazing

"I know anything for a friend" Phyrra said in a proud tone

"Thanks for showing me this place winter" Penny said with smirk on her face

Pyrrha looked at Penny with fire in her eyes how she isn't even up here yet

Winter walked up the last step "you guys run too fast" she said out of breath Winter stood up and looked at the many statues in front of her

"The gods of olyimpia seeing this never gets old" Winter said with a smile on her face was filled with joy

"Wait the Gods of olyimpia" Penny asked "aren't they a myth"

Pyhrra and Winter looked at Penny with wide eyes "I assure you theur no myth Penny" Winter said in a calm tone

"the gods of olyimpia forged the earth'' Winter told Penny as they walked towards the statue's "hydra the goddess of water,onyx the goddess of Earth,Aszia goddess of the forest,sapphire goddess of the seasons,Azmuth the goddess of death,and alexandrit goddess of destiny" Winter said in proud words

"Wait that was only six" Penny asked "I thought there were twelve"

Winter looked Down and pyhrra started twiddling her fingers at Penny's coment "mabey we should go" Winter said as she started towards the stairs

"Yeah great idea we have alot more to show you" pyhrra said in a nervous tone almost as if she was trying to avoide the conversation

"There's something your not telling me"

Both girls stopped and looked at eachother they didn't want to have this conversation so so soon

Pyhrra turned and faced Penny and let out a sigh "Look Penny" Winter than was about to say something but Pyhrra put a finger on her mouth "the Gods and goddess have been fighting recently and well they kind of stand divided"

"Wait what do you mean" asked a confused Penny

Winter walked up "we'll you see there arguing over a accident someone stole from the Gods and it pionts to the male side of olyimpia " Winter said in a sad tone

"But phionex the God fire refused to listen and thinks it's a ploy to take over so with that the council split" Winter turned and looked over the edge "that area over there is strictly mens territory and we are not aloud over there"

"Well what as stolen" Penny asked

"We don't know" Pyhrra answerd "if we did we would be able to find it but hey we doing fine right Winter"

Winter looked up almost as if she was in deep thought "yeah fine" she answerd

Penny walked next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "you have a friend on that side don't you"

Winter looked up and wiped a tear from her eye "yes his name was aiden the phionx we were" Winter stopped and looked down "well it was a long time ago"

"You were in love weren't you" Penny said almost reading her thoughts

Winter looked at her with a hocked expression "how did you know"

Penny looked out into the ocean "Well you see last month my home was attaced by a terrorist and well he killed my boyfriend"

Pyhrra and Winter looked at each other then at Penny "Penny were sorry for loss but-"

"No it only wasn't that he sacrficed everything just to save us and I just threw him aside and left him to suffer by himself" Penny shouted tears forming in her eyes "and I can never tell him how sorry I am" the tears started to go down Penny's face

"I just-" Penny was interrupted by Pyhrra hugging her "Penny I know it's hard to lose someone you love but you have to be strong for them"

Penny began to wipe away her tears "yeah I guess" she looked at Winter she seemed to be mesmorized by the other half of the Island even more so by the sea

"What's it like" Winter asked

"What's what like"

The outside world is it as beutiful as they say it is" Winter asked standing up looking at Penny

Penny couldn't help but stare at her blue eye's her snow white fur making them stand out more "It's amazing everything about it is just breathtaking even the people once you get to know them" Penny turned to winter who's fur was turning darker "I wish you guy's could see it"

"Isn't that sweet" a voice called out

Penny and the others turned to see a blue cat standing behind them she had a smug look on her face and her yellw eyes that could scare the wool of a sheep

"What do you want Athena" Winter asked in a angery tone

"I just came to say hi to the newcomer is that so bad" she said in a devilish tone "besides it's not lie I would hurt her"

Athena walked closer to Penny and looked her over "You should be no compition at all" she said in a arogent tone

"What do you mean" Penny asked a little frightened by the blue cat in front of her

"Well you don't know tis but I am one of the gods favorites" Athena said as she walked away "which means I never loose"

"I'm sorry but I don't fight"

Athena started to laugh "well you better get use to it cause your going to be startin soon" Athena sarted to walk down the stairs "and I plan and spaushing you like a bug"

Athena then turned back and faced the girls one last time "oh and I wouldn't worry Winter we'll see the outside world soon very soon" SH ewalked away and passed to people on the way down on was a tall ornge fox with a green vest on and a arrow wrapped around her the other was a short blue jay she looke about the same hieght as Winter and whore a silver vest

"Well excuse you " the fox said in a sassy tone

"Come on artimis she's just in a rush you know athena she has to be on the battlefeild

"I guess so " the Fox called Artmis replyed she turned to see Penny,Pyhrra, and Artimis standing at the steps "hey guess i take you meet the bitch of the year

"Yeah" Pyhrra answerd "I promise one day I'm going to wipe that smug look of her fce" Pyhrra said through clenced teeth

Artims then looked at Penny "You must be the new comer I'm Artimis huntress of Orion God of the hunt"

"And I'm Eris daughter of hydra"

"Nice to meet you I'm Penny"

Winter walked up to them "well I take it it's time to get you battle ready"

"Wait I was serios when I said I'm not a fighter"

Artims began laughing "don't worry I'll teach you everything I know" she then wrapped her arm around Penny "To the armory"

"Wait guys I'm serious"

Pyhrra looked at Winter with concerned eyes "do you thik athena will"

"We can only hope" Winter sais as she began to follow Penny and the others

Pyhrra turned around snd looked at the statue of alexandrite "please my goddess don't let me loose another friend to her I wouldn't be able to take it" Pyhrra then bowed her head a tear forming in her eye

"Pyhrra you coming" a Artimis called out

Pyrrha wiped away the tear and turned to see her friends "Yeah I'm coming" she ran down the staris failling to realise the two figures behind her they watched as Pyhrra caught up with the others and they contiued dwn the steppes

"Do you think she is the one" one of theme asked he had grey skin and wo swords strapped to his back

"I think so but there is only one way to find out" the other figure said as he tos u his golden robe fell to floor "we must tell father about this"

The other figure nodded his head and a smile grew on his face "this will be interseting" as soon as Penny and the others dissapperd to their side the two gigures walked down the stepps

One of them looked back and grinned "be prepared your day is coming my Gods" he started to laugh as he walked down the steppes

* * *

 **And thats a wrap**

 **know a few things about this chapter wich gave you alot of information which will be revaed later in this story but the nucler war thing won't that will be in another story it was just realted to giving you some onfo about Elite and the other to goverment agentcies in this universe**

 **until next time**


	4. the legendary sword

**Hey guys welcoe to another TAWOG fanfic and the 4th chapter of wondershell know this chapter will be short and probably have the same dry tone as chapter 1 but I will try to make it interesting as possible**

 **know on to the story**

* * *

Two figuers are seen running through the forest one is is wearinf a golden robe that seems to sparkle in the sun with designs scatterd all over it

the other one is shirless and is wearing brown pants they continue past serveal people and make their way to a large Temple

"Are you sure they'll let us in" the taller one ask

"I'm sure kratos my father has to know what the Goddess are up to "besides we'll finally have something to talk about"

Kratos look down "okay but don't say anything you'll regret" kratos told the boy

"I plan not to" he repliad in a arogent tone

"That's what I thought you'd say"

"Come on big guy have a little faith besides we might have just did my father a favor" the boy made a large gin which made the tall bull smile

"You always look at the brite side don't you aiden"

"Yea you can say that"

"oh and one more thing" kratos asked "what are you going to do about Winter"

Aiden froze he had seen that question coming he started to think about the time they spent together on the Island but he shook of those thoughts "nothing" was all he said in a strict tone

Kratos backed away knowing that was a touchy subject

Aiden went up to a large door it glowed from thevshining sun he let out a loud sigh and pushed the door open a gust of wend blowing from the force of the door

Aiden and kratos walked in they began to hear voices what sounded like yelling "The gods must be arguing again" Aiden whisperd

"Wouldn't blame their court is divided an well you know the rest" Kratos replid

Aiden nodded he feard the worst when he tod his father this news but he had to tell him before it was to late

Adn walked up to a desk with a a large smoke sitting behind it its yellow eyes peered out of the fog it made a graspy noise which made kratos cringe

"I wish to speak to the Gods" Adin told it

Aiden could see a small grin formaing inside the creature "you know your father will not be happy to see after what you did" it said in a raspy voice

" I know but the the Gods need to hear this" Aiden told the creature

A small three fingerd hand then reached out of the fog it grab a small paper on the on the desk it lifted the paper and it dissolved in its hand the creature then grabbbed the ashs and turned them into a coin "I will let you enter" it said flipping the coin "only if you promise me something" the creature asked

"Of course whatever you need" Aiden said in a fast tone

"Give me one of your amulets and I will let you pass"

Aiden froze the amulets were used as currency on Olyimpia and Aiden only had three which he never used "okay hear you go" Aiden gave the creature a amulet "I hope your happy with it"

"oh I will be" the creature then gave Aiden the coin which read entery of the Gods he flipped it and smiled "this is for the futur of olyimpia"

Aiden turned to Kratos "you coming" he ask

"I'll wait hear you'll be fine kid"

Aiden nodded at his friend and walked past the desk he walk to a small door with marks that went to a center point he placed the coin in the center and it dissolved and thedoor lit up and split down the middle

As the door opened Aiden took a deep breath and walked inside he saw six tall giants sitting in equally large charis

All six of them turned and faced the small boy there faces angrie looks grew on all their faces "you have alot of nerve coming here boy after what you did"

Aiden kneeled down "I know you don't wish to see me know and your still decideing what to do with me but please listen" Aiden told them

The Gods turned to each other and nodded there heads in agrement one stood up "you may speak"

Aiden bowed his head once more "thank you"

"My Gods I believe that the Goddess have found a the next one" Aiden told them

Gasphed filled the room as all of the Gods looked at eachother "are you sure" one of them asked

"Yes she looked just like the ruin tablets predicted" Aiden answerd

"We must rid the island of her immediatly she could only be a sign of war" on of the Gods said

"What's wrong with a war bismuth" another asked

"For one Garnet it could be catashophic" Bismuth shot back "and I've think this planet and you enough of those after the last one"

"You forget I'm the God of war so I never have enough" Garnet told him

"As The God of life I would have to agree with bismuth on this one we can't afford to affect this planet" the God of life said

"If your sister was hear she would agree with me Ammar" Garnet told the God of life

"Lets leave are sister's out of this" Ammar told the God of War "its not like them to do this anyway"

"Are you getting angeri Ammar you want to fight me" a smile grew on Garnets face "i know you do"

"I think the new warrior would be great prey for my huntsmen they need a challenge" one of the Gods said "and I odin god of the hunt will glady lead it"

"We don't need to hunt it odian we need to get ride of her before anything bad happens" Ammar told the god of the hunt

"It would be a great hunt tho"

"We dont need a hunt" another God shot in "besides as the God of weather I could shoot lighting at her and be done with it

"Oh cause lighting is the answer is to all are pproblems isn't it" Garnet yelled at the God

"Well it's better than your plan to start a War"

As the Gods started to yell at eachothe one in the middle coverd his face he seemed to be tallest out of all of them his amor had lava marks all over him Aiden had been looking at him the enter time

The Gods head then rose and the hair on Aidens neck stood up his eyes opened fire bursting out "SILENCE!" he yelled

The room grew quiet immedialtly as all the Gods faced the one in the middle whos todd up and looked at Aiden

"My son how did you find out about this"

"I was at the Temple of the Gods and they-"

"Thats enough" he said "you can leave know"

"But dad" Aiden protested

"Be gone"

Aiden bowed his head and walked out the door he saw kratos waiting at the door "So how'd it go" he asked

"Same as always" Aiden told him as he walked by

Kratos looked back at the large door and smiled " your time is coming my Gods"

* * *

Penny was dragged to a meduiam sized building it has smoke coming from it's chimnie and had metal weaponss scaterd all around it

"What is this place" Penny asked in awe

"It's are armory from hear you can chose from all sorts weapons" artimis told her "But the best is the bow and arrow" I would reconmend that

"arrows sparrows wnat you really want is a spear there quick to the chase and stabbing" pyhrra yelled over the two

"Guys it's penny choice and what ever weapon she choses we will be happy for her" Winter told the girls

"Always have to be the buzz kill don't ya win" Eris budded in

Winter gave Eris a death stare and walked away "So Penny what weapon are you going with"

"Well" Penny walked into the amory she honestly didn't want to do this but she didn't have a choice Penny turned and saw a sword sitting on in the back with a rope tied around it Penny walked up to it and picked it up she unlaced the rope from around it "woah what is this"

Winter looked at the sword penny was hloding and gasped "how are you holding that' she asked in shock

"What do you mean" Penny asked confused

"Yeah Winter whats the" pyhrra froze when she saw the sword Penny was holding "problem"

"That swords name is raze lighter and its suppose to be cursed" Winter told Peny

"What do you mean cursed" Penny asked

"As in no can pick it up its to heavy not even are strongest fighter could wield it" pyrrha told her "and yet somehow you can know thats bull shit"

"hey has Penny chosen a weapon" Eris asked as she enterd and saw that Penny was holding raze lighter her jaw dropped to the floor

"Hey Eris close your mouth you'll start drooling" Artimis told the bird she then saw Pennys sword and frowned " oh come on swords have been done to death"

"Artmis don't you see the sword she's wielding" Eris sadi in disbeleive "thats raze lighter the accursed blade"

Artims looked at Eris and smiled "oh come thats just a old wieves tail that they tell us at bedtime"

"So your saying you don't beleive its legend"

"Only part I beleive is that it was forged by the legendary master of the forge"

"Wait master of the forge" who's that" Penny asked

"well you see Penny a long time ago a legendary blacksmith created a blade that could hang betwen the dark and the light it was aid it was made from the purest light and dark materials" winter told her

"I also heard it took him months to make make it" Pyhrra added "also that it was so legendary that it was blessed on by the Gods and only those worthy could harness it's mass power

"What do you mean by mass power" Peny asked

"no one now's your the only person thats lifted it" pyhrra said "which means that your worthy of lifting it "

"Then wait then how did it get hear" Penny asked

"Well the master of the forge left it on that wall saying that the worthy one would find it there and soon the armory was created" Eris answerd

"I still belive thats all crazy I mean why do that to a sword of all things" Artimis stated

"Your just mad cause it wasn't a bow an arrow" Eris told Artimis

"Well com on there the most lethal"

"Naw its swords get use to it"

"A there you all are" a voice called out

The girls turned around to see a tall armord women walking up to them "I've been searching all over the Island for you"

"Oh hey syd" Pyhrra shouted

"who's syd" Penny asked

"She's are farna manger she only comes out of her office if there's a fight suppose to happen" Artims whisperd to her

"Oh" Penny said

"I can guess one of us has been challenged" Winter asked

"Yes you have a match later tonight" syd told the girls

"Well who is it" Eris asked "don't keep us in suspense"

"It's the new comer Penny flitergerld" syd said

All the girls eyes widend in shock "what" they all yelled

"But she dosn't even have a proper training" Artims said "she'll be killed"

"Know don't worry" Winter said placeing a hand on her shoulder i pretty sure its someone o her level who wants to prove something"

"Acullay it was Athena who challenged her"

Winter turned and looked at syd like she was crazy "what who approved this" she said in a panicking tone

"The Goddess did" syd then turned to Penny "get ready kid your match is in two hour" syd then left the girls who were all afarid

"damn it" Pyhrra shouted "here we go with that fucking ego of hers"

"Pyhrra calm down" Winter said

"Calm down how can you be calm Penny could be killed by that she devil" Pyhrra yelled

"I can't beleive I'm saying this but Pyhrra's right" Eris said "and we can't stop the match either"

Artimis looked down then a light bulb apperad in her head "wait the match starts in two hours right"

"Yeah" Penny answerd

"Well we can just teach you a few advanced moves in those two hours as best we can" Artimis stated

"thats a terrible idea" Winter told her

"Well do you have any better ideas" Artims shot back

Winter looked at Penny she saw the fear in her eye's she gave a sigh of defeat "okay but lets be quick we've already wasted some of are time"

"Why do I bad feeling about this" Penny said with fear in her voice

"Hey don't worry you'll get out this alive I promise" Pyhrra reasured her "know come on we have work to do"

* * *

 **And thats a wrap this chapter is finally over and I will start writing the next one and get it publihed as soon as possible so be readyOh and as for the name of Penny's weapon I didn't have a lot of time so I couldn't come up with a good one so I'm willing to hear you suggestions so tell me some good sword names and all the ones you guy's tell me will be put in a poll and I will let you vote on which one should be the offical name**

 **until next time**


	5. the coming war

**Hey TAWOG fans and welcome ack to the story of wondershell know this chapter will finally introduce you to penny's power's and abilites I also will like to add that this chapter will tell you alot more about what happeed after supercat rises and I put a scene from another fic I'm planning in this chapter**

 **Know on to the story**

* * *

Patrick pacedaround his house his mind flowing with thoughts "how did it come to this" he keep asking himself "why did have to be his daughter"

After reading the notes from simmions Patrick learned that the amazon warriors lived on olyimpia which was an Island in the middle of the ocean which couldn't be found by man "damn it damn it" Patrick keep repting

"honey watch your languge crystal might hear you" a voice said

Patrick turned to see his wife standing behind him with a smile on her face "I'm sorry Ashly its just that penny's been missing for almost a full day know and"

"I know your worried but she'll find her way home I know it" Ashly told him

"But how" Patrick asked his wife confused "how is she going to get back and hell what happens if she dosn't want to come back"

Ashly turned around and began to walk away she stopped at the door and faced he husband one last time "because of him" she said she then walked out the door and left Patrick to think for himself

Patrick had stopped pacing at this piont and was looking at the ground he knew Ashly was right Penny would want to be here to support his family and he was glad she did after Maximus and that faithful night

 **Flashback**

Patrick and his daughter stood there as the orange light faded and Gumball didn't come back down

"Gumball" Penny said in disbelif

Patrick turned to face his daughter he kneeled down to look her in the eyes "Penny I'm sorry but I don't think he's coming back"

tears started to form in Penny's eyes as she shook her head "no thats no" Penny said her voice craking from holding back the tears "don't say that he'll come back I know it" Penny shouted at her father

Patrick let out a sigh and stood up "Penny we could see the explosion from hear" Patrick paused trying to fifure the right way to say this "I don't think he was ale to escape it or was to injued"

Penny looked down as tears ran down her face "no he can't" Penny shouted "your lying to me" the tears were coming down her eyes know "he's going to come back"

"Penny"

Penny turned her head and looked at the sky "he'll come back he has too" Penny said quietly "I never got to tell him that I'm" Penny paused a more tears ran down her face

"Tell him what" Patrick asked

Penny let sigh and faced her father " a few days before I was kidnapped I " Penny paused as if she was trying to find the right words to say "I broke up with"

Patrick eyes widednd in shock he never knew or expected that to happen "why did you break up with him"

"It was well he would always be running of somewhere and I thought he was cheating on me" Penny said turning away "then I saw him kiss carrie in the libary"

Patrick was confused he never thought of Gumball to cheat on someone espically Penny "well mabey there was a reason behind that" he said walking up to her

"there was" Penny shouted "He was supercat and I wasn't there for him when he probably needed me the most"

"I'm sure Gumball didn't blame you for that"

"Well I am" Penny ssaid to her father

"Come on lets get home

"okay daddy" Penny repliad as she walked away

 **end flashback**

Patrick smied at the memory he honestly can't thank Gumball enough for that this town really ows him a life debt

Patrick walked down the stairs he saw the TV playing and went to turn it off but stopped when he saw the news playing

"emerald city's water level is beging to rise as mysterious people-" the news lady was cut off when a car was thrown at the helcopter destroying the signal

"Patrick was confused by that he honely thouhth that he saw "no it couldn't be" Patrick turned off the TV he walked outide and took a look at the night sky "I hope your watching over" he said

* * *

Penny walked towards the arena with pure fear she can honeslty say she had never been this scarred in her entier life her hands and feet felt wobbly as she walked toards the arna where fight would take place

"Hey are you all right Penny" Pyhrra asked as she walked up to the girl Penny just shook her head unable to find any words at the moment

"Hey you'll be fine" Artimis cut in you just have to reember everything we taught you in the past 2 hours and you'll be fine" Artimis made a nervous smile as she walked towards the arna

As they walked Penny looked at the night sky her mind filed with thoughts on the last night she saw Gumball she remeberd how scarred she was that night but he was there to save her but not this time this time she was truly on her own

The three girls walked into the arna and saw Eris waiting for them by the enternce to the battle feild Artimis ran up to her and gave her a hug "please tell me that you were able to convince your mother to stop this" Artimis asked with hope in her eyes

Eris's smile faded as she shook her head "I'm sorry"

They both looked at Penny and saw the fear in her eyes they could only feel sad for the Girl she was only her for a day and was already fighting in a deathmatch

"Hey you three you need to get to stands the fight will be starting soon" syd called at the three girls

"Be safe Penny you can do it we belive in you" Pyrrha told her

Penny smiled "thanks guys" she manged to say but that didn't replace the amount of fear in her chest

Penny turned and looked at the small cirler arena she saw how there was another enteance on the far side "athena must be in there Penny said outloud

Artims,Ers, and pyrrha walked throuh the crowd most of them had popcorn and other snacks "I'll never get how this people eat while watching people fight" artims said as she sat down

"There probably not screamish" Pyrrha replied as she sat next to her

Three bells then went off and the crowd went silent everbody looked toawrd the lage area of the arena as Winter walked out and stood at the top

"Hello my fellow patrorts hunteress and demi gods" she shouted "today we are hear to test the might of two indviduals"

"You gotta admit she's good at faking to enjoyment of this" Pyhrra whisperd Eris and Artimis just nodded as Winter contiued

"this is not only a test a might but a test of courge and determanation and remeber the Goddess are watching" Winter then left the podium as the torches in the arena lit up and the cagesstarted to open

Athena emerged out her cage her with a look on her face that could kill people started cheering and chanting her name as she put up her sword and walked around "know where's my oppent"

Penny gripped her sword when she said that fear entering her body yet again she began to feel a lump in her through she swalloed and walked towards the bar as it started to open she walked through and coverd her eyes at the blinding lights

Penny then saw a the large crowd of people thinking that in that crowd where her only friends here she raised her sword and the entire arna gasphed with shock as the saw the blade she was holding even athena was shocked

an angerie look grew on her face as she saw the blade "how dare she take what is rightfully mine" Athena said to herself but her plan was going together nicley she had everyonr just where she wanted them

Athena then charged at Penny who screamed in fear and jumped out of the way landing on the ground Penny then did a quick turn and bocked the incoming sword the blades might with fulll force as Penny was on the defeinsve as she didn't want to fight

"I'm impressed she has good reflexis" Artimis said outloud

"Yeah but how long will they last her" Pyhrra asked the huntress

Artims just shook her head and turned back to the fight in progress

Penny had kept moving trying to avoid any major plays she was just trying to survive this fight a idea then popped into penny' head she took out the lasso that was wrapped at her waist and tied it around the podium

Athena then jumped trying to land a blow on Penny but she rolled out of the way as fast as she could she smiled as she reallly was good at doing this she then threw the lasso around athena's sword who started laughing

"What was this going to do slow me down" she said as her face grew cold she then jump to strike at Penny but was pulled back and hit the ground

She looked up to the lasso was holding her back she smiled "you are a clever little one but I've been at this for years" she then pulled her sword from the knot cutting threw the rope

Athena then did a quick spin and knocked Penny down "and here is another victory for athena champion of Olyimpia"

Penny put up her hands to block the sword as athena struck and a loud gasphed was heard from the crowd

Penny opened her eyes and saw that the gems in her bracelts had turned blue and Athena was standing on the other side

Athena stood up her body flinching in pain she had honestly has had enough of this girl she was about to charge again when teh bels started going off

Athena came to halt when she heard them she knew this ment time was up and they got what they came for she smiled and looked at Penny "looks like well finish this another day

Winter stood up and looked around as she saw the fear wrapping in peole's minds they were being raided by the men of olyimpia "This fight is officaly over we must deal with this crissit immedialy

The large crowd started to run out of the arena in a paniack e to catch the introders but Winter already knew it was too late

A small orb apperad next to her she turned and bowed her head "My goddess"

"The men have made a blod move" a voice said "we can not let this aggesion go unnouticed we must be prpraid for war"

"Yes I understand" Winter repliad

"Oh and bring Our new addition to us we like to have a few words with her" the orb dissaperad as Winter sat down in her seat

She didn't know why but she felt that athena had played that fight but she wouldn't do that she was the best fighter here what woud she gain from it "I guess ony time will tell" Winter sai

She looked down to see Pyhrra,Artims, and Eris comforting Penny she stood up and walked to go meet them it was time for Penny to offically meet the goddess of Olyimpia

* * *

 **And thats a wrap**

 **sorry if this chapter felt rushed or dry it mostly just a set up chapter I will make the next one better I promise oh and keep the emerald city thing in mind you might her from it again soon until next time**


	6. become a hero

**Hey TAWOG Fans I'm back with another awsome chapter in wondershell know this chapter will leave you with a few surprises here and there I hope and If you saw them coming then oh well**

* * *

A large group of Amazonion women ran to see what the threat was the events of the fight leaving there brain as they rushed in a hurry to see that there armory was raided

"What is this" somone shouted"

"How dare they" other spat

Athena pushed herself into the front and saw the carnage a small smile grew on her face "the men have attacked us" she said in a devlish tone "this is what I call a act of war" she shouted with a nodd from the crowd

"Wait" a voice shouted Eris forced herself throught the crowd to see the gaze of athena fal on her " we can't just declare war like that the goddess have to choose first"

"To hell with the Goddess" Athena shouted " We need to act or more events like these will happen" Athena told he girl "as a demi god you clealy understand"

"Yes I understand that this is a foolish idea and will cost a heavy price on all of us war is not the answer" Eris pleaded

"There is a war coming whether you like it or not and the qustion is who will you stand with" athena said in a grim tone as she looked Eris with a deadly eye she walked away and turned to face her once more "oh and tell your friend she is dead to me"

Athena then walked through the crowd as they whisperd Eris heard some of them saying that War is the only answer she let out a sigh and turned and looked at they sky

After removing herself fom the crowd athena had greon a large smile on her face she couldn't beelve everthing had been going to plan soon she would have all she desired and more "Oh I can't wait to see the result of this"

Athena turned back and saw the crowd seperating and saw Eris standing with a look of defet on her face which she enjoyed to see "I hope you enjoyed the peace while it lasted my friend"

Athena countued to walk away until she reached a dense forsest she looked around to ke sure no had followed her once she was ure she was all clear she countued into the forest

Athena walked for a while till she was in front of a large tree a large figure apperad behind which made her ears perk up"I know your there kratos"

"Could never sneak up on you could I" The large bull asks

"Well taking a shower would increase you chanes" Athena said in a mocking tone "did you get what you came for"

"Yeah we were able sneak in thanks to the fight you started and get every piece of gear" Kratos told Athean

"Good we can't have any surprises"

"Oh and what about the girl" Kratos asked

Athena turned around with fire in her eyes "she is not a threat" She said through gritted teeth

"Well from what I heard she was matched up to you in the fight" Kratos shot back "and she is able to lift raze lighter she whas to be the one"

Athena turned around her mind filling with thoughs she let a small laugh and tuned nithing will stop this we will start a war here and then we take this Island for ourselves we've waited to long for some damn penut to get in out way" Athena picked up a stick of the ground

"And if she does" Athena then broke the stick in two which caused Kratos to back up a bit but cause a smile on his face "I like the way you think Athena"

"Why thank you"

"Oh and we need to be sure every one here wants war cause one wrong step could lead to the hole plan resulting in failure

"Yeah yeah I know" Kratos said in a annoyed tone

"Okay we better get going before anyone notices were gone and starts looking" Athena told Kratos

Kratos nodded and then walked away leaving Athena there with her thoughts "She couldn't possibly be no I'm worrying to much" Athena laughed and startde to walk away "nothing can go wrong" Athena left the area not noticing somone running out of the bushes behind her

* * *

Penny was shaking as she and Winter walked up the steps she honestly had know idea what was going on but she or a fact that a war was coming she looked at Winter she kept astraight face as they walked up the stairs

"Um why are here" Penny asked in a shaky voice

"I don't know the goddess called for you they said they wanted to talk to you" Winter told her Winter looked back and noticed the fear in Penny's eyes "your still shocked from the fight" Winter asked in a concerd tone

Penny nodded her head slowly "I just wish I knew what I did"

"Mabey that's why the Goddess called you they probably know" Winter told her as the reached the top of the steps

"I hope so" Penny said as she looked a the tall building in front of her she and Winter than walked inside to see a small desk sitting in front of a large door Winter walked up and fog appeard in front of her

"We're here to see the Goddess" Winter told it

Eye's then peered out of the fog and looked at Winter "Yes the Goddess requested to see you" it then looked at Penny "and you must be mis Flitergerld I've heard alot about you"Penny backed up as the creature then went back into the fog and and two deformed hands came out and pressed a button

The large door opened and the crature disapperd along with the desk Winter motioned for Penny to follow

They walked in to see severle large figures Penny looked around awe struck "are the-"

"Yes" Winter said already knowing her question

the one in the middle stood up "Hello Miss Flitergerld I'm Hydra goddess of Water and these are my sister's onyx the Goddess of Earth,Asiza the Goddess of the forest, sapphire Goddess of seasons Azmaveth Goddess of death,and alexandrite the Goddess of Destiny"

Penny looked around at the giant women she was shocked at how kind they were she she knew one back home would beelive her about something like this

"know I bet yiur wondering why we called you here" hydra asked the Girl

Penny just nodded her head in ageance

"Well as you know of recent events a war is coming" hydra stated

"And I believe you can stop it" Alexandrite cut in

Penny looked up confused "how can I stop a War" she asked

All of the goddess smied "because you hold the power" Sapphire told her " you can lift the sword with ease"

Penny looked down more confused than ever she honestly didn't know what was going but she felt connected to it "what power do I hold

Alexandrite's eyes lit up and she began to speak "you hold a ancient power thought to be lost in time a fury stronger than most courgw that can go unmatched" her eyes then revered to normal "I see many great accomlishments in your futur all of wish I can not see"

Penny looked down her mind filled with thoughts of Gumball he was forced a burden of being a hero and she knew that ment putting her life on the line

"You seem distante most would be overjoyed at this but you seem off" Sapphre asked "is it because of your lost love"

Penny looked up shocked "how did you know about that"

"We know all my dear" hydra told her "we know how you felt and the fear that resides in you heart"

Penny looked down she didn't know what to say to all this she but she thought of what Gumball would do a War of the Gods sounded bad and she knew if Gumball had a chance he would do what was right

Penny looked up "okay what do I need to" Penny asked geeting smiles from the Goddess

"We will unlock your power so you can combat this threat" hydra told the girl "please step forward"

Penny walked onto a small circlere plate which started to Glow All the Goddess stood up and started humming together and started to glow then a bright light flashed adn absorbed Penny

The light ran through Penny vains as she felt every inch of her scream in pain onces it was done Penny landed on her knees her bones felt like they were on fire her vision started to blurr and she passed out

Winter rushed to he side and saw that she was still breathing "will she be okay"

"Yes there is no need to worry dear maiden" Sapphire told Winter "once she awakens tell her she will have much to do"

Winter bowed her head "as you wish" she thenpicked up Penny and started to take her to her cabin so she could rest leving the Goddess to their own thoughts

"You forgot to tell" hydra said

Azmaveth smiled " what she dosn't know won't kill her" the goddess smiled " I will tell her when the time is right" three shreres apperd in her hand each of them showing a view on someone in Elmore dieung by Maximus but supercats was missing

* * *

 **And thats a wrap**

 **hahahah I bet you weren't expecting that I really hope you enjoyed this chapter tell me what you think in the comments section or don't it really dosn't matter to me I will be postin the final three chapter tomarrow if I can so stay tuned**

 **until next time**


	7. continue the legacy

**Hey TAWOG fans I'm back with athor chpter in wondershell first I'll like to apolgise for the miss communicatin last week I was unable to start writing because the school I go to had started an I've been busy with getting ready and all that so chapters will be a little spaced out oh and this chapter will be short**

 **Well with that out of the way on to the story**

* * *

Penny's saw nothing but darkness as cold air brushed apon her skin "where am I" she asked aloud "why am I here"

Penny walked around when voices started to fill her head

"you abandond him"

"You left him"

"He's gone because of you"

Penny shook off the thoughts and tried to find some light "Winter" Penny called out to no reply "Pyrrha" called again stilll reciving no answer "anybody"

Penny looked around the dark fog blocking any long distance sight "please someone answer" Penny shouted

"You know you were wrong" a voice called out you know "you shouldn't have left him" it told her

"No I didn't he" Penny stuttterd her voice breaking under her fear tears forming in her eyes she couldn't help but scream at this "why can't I let go"

Her body was written in fear she couldn't move as her tears fell on the ground thouhgts of what happened to Gumball filled her brain

"I'M SORRY" Penny shouted the ground beneth her broke "I'm sorry" Penny said as tears ran down her face

"I left you when probably needed me the most" Penny whisperd "I was being selfish" Penny told herself as mores tears came down her face "I made you chose ahhh"Penny scream as she fell to the hard cold floor

"Why can't I let you go" she asked "Why can't I find peace"

"Because you haven't forgiven" a voice called out

A bright light apperad in front of her Penny closed her eyes as the light fadded leaving a little spark of light

"Who are you" Penny asked

"Who I am is not important" the voice said "But who you are is mouch more interesting" it told her

"Who I am" Penny asked "well I'm" Penny stopped trying to figure out the answer to the voices question "I don't know"

"Come with me and will find out together" the voice told her "and we might find out something knew to" the spark then flew off

Penny folloed as the dark room was the filled with a blindeing light Penny coverd her eyes as the light consumed her Penny opened her eys to see stars and planets

* * *

 **[author break] okay know I'm going to get into some pretty deep stuff about how the universe and all the planets were made and that kind of stuff before you contiue reading I want to please ask you to keep all relgious comments to yourself and this had nothing to do with how I think the universe was made thank you**

* * *

Penny floated in the space as she looked around "where are we" she asked in awe

"The begining" the spark told her "the begining of time itself" the was a flash of light and it carried around them "in the beginh a flash of light brought the universe to form and from that light came life" planets are then seen forming and dust and dirt are seen taking physicall form

"Okay but what does that have to do with me" Penny asked

"Well lets go further in time" the space area then moved forward to current day earth Penny landed on the ground the area looking famillier "where" she then heard the something as if a building had fallen down

she turned to see the warhouse she last saw Gumball at the warhouse had completly broken aprt and she knew what was going to happen next she closed her eyes as she saw a bright light in the sky

"Why dd you bring me here"

"Because this faithful night is what lead you to olyimpia" the spark told her "you say you've moved on but deep down you know you haven't"

Penny looked Down mabey the spark was right she couldn't move on from him" but I frgave him him I forgave everyone"

"Everyone but yourself" the spark told her

Penny loked at her hand she realy hasn't forgiven herself for Gumball'a death and she couldn't "I can't its my fault for what happened to him"

"Yes but have you accepted that"

"No I haven't" Penny answerd "I haven't accepted that Its just I could have done something" Penny told the spark "I'm the reson he was on the tower the night he was shot I'm the reason he went through so much suffering

"and how will fix it"

"I" Penny looked down thinking of her new found gifts from the Goddess "I will contuie his legacy and make sure his sacrafice wasn't in vain

"Good and be prepared he will need you again sooner than you think" the spark the flashed a bright light and Penny was cosumed by it

Penny then shot up from her bed her body felt like it was on fire she heard what apperad to be fighting but from where

"Penny your okay" a voice called out Penny turned to see artimis and Pyhrra running up to her

"Guys whats going on" Penny asked

"Athena betrayed the Goddess and two men betryaed the Gods" Artimis told her

"What" Penny asked in complete shock " how long was I out"

"two days' Pyhrra told her "we were worried"

"Where's Winter and Eris"

"They went out to stop the fighting and" Artims stopped and looked Down "aiden is went Athena"

Penny's eyes widened in shock she looked at her sheild hanging on the wall she clinched her fist and stood up from her bed "we have to get out there and help them"

"But Penny what about" pyhrra started to protest but was cut of by Artims

"We can't just sit here"

"Good tell me what happened on the way" Penny took her sheild of the wall and picked up raze lighter

"Time to continue his legacy"

* * *

 **And thats a wrap**

 **Told you guys this chapter will be short but I tried to make longer than I orginally intended and so here you go the next to chapter will be up shortly I promise and they will be the typicall final two chapters so enjoy**

 **until next time**


	8. wondershell vs athena

**Hey TAWOG fans and I'm back with the second to last chapter in Wondershell and its the big fight chapter that you've all benn waiting for and I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review in the commnets section**

 **know on to the story**

* * *

Penny, Pyhrra, and Artims ran out side to see smoke and fire consuming the Island they could see the men and women of the Island fighting

"We need to find Winter and Eris" Penny shouted she ran down the hill with Pyhrra and Artims right behind her

Penny ran past all the fighting people blood falling onto the ground But penny pushed past all of that she was only worried about finding her friend

"Wher are you Winter" Penny asked

They ran through the fighting dodging the confused crowd as Men and women were turning on eachother

"What happend" Penny asked

"Well somone saw Athena talking with a man they ran and told the Goddess and well vise versa with the man she was talking to" Pyhrra told her

"then athena made an announcement that she was challenging the Gods all of them" Artims told her "then the fighting broke out not two long ago " Winter went to go stop it but we haven't heard from her since

"Well we better hurry then we need to find her" they rounded a corner and saw snow everywhere "she went this way" Penny guessed Pyjrra and Artims simply nodded their heads

"I heard she was the last amiden but damn she can fight" Pyhrra said in shock

"Well lets hurry it up we don't know how long she can last"

They ran up to see the great temple and saw Winter at the bottom who was fighting off four people

"Wait where's Eris" Artims asked

"no time we have to help her" Pyhrra shouted they ran Down the hill to get to Winter who was currently on the ground her face was dirty she tried to stand but falterd

"Well it seems you came up short my former friend" Winter looked up to see Eris standing above her

"How could you betray your own mother" Winter asked

"Oh well I mean it's only simple to join the winning team" Eris mocked her "you should two your stronger than the Gods and together we can destroy them

Winter laughed "your fucking stupid" without a second thought Winter uppercutted Eris casuing her to fly back and land

Winter then spun around and formed two ice swords "I stand with the Gods those who apose them are my enemy

Aiden then jumped Down with his flame sword in hand Winter blocked it and pushed him back she then raised her hand ans snow started to form and shot at him

Aiden the brought around the surronding Fire and shot it at Winter his face showing no remorse The fire bursted through Winters snow and Winter closed her eyes ready for the incoming blast which never came

Winter opened her eyes to see Penny standing in front of herher shield burning from the wave of the blast

Penny stood up fire in her eyes Pyhrra and Artimis ran up to Winter "are you okay they asked"

"Yeah I'm fine"

Winter looked up to see Penny standing in front of her her sword in hand armor started to appear around her it was gold with traces of white Penny stood proud she never saw such determination in her life

"And you are" Aiden asked

"I'm Wondershell" Penny shot back

Kratos growled and charged at her he held up his sword in a attempt to strike but she blocked it and grabbed his horn and threw him at aiden and Eris his left horn remaing in Peny's hand

Kratos stood up he felt his messing horm n and saw that Penny had it "you bitch" he shouted he was about to charge again but was stopped by athena

"She's mine" she bolted off the ground and ran into Penny knocking them both back they crashed into the staris of the shrine

Penny stood up gaing her ground she then saw Athena rushing her she side stepped and punched her in the back

Athena landed on the ground and turned to punch Penny who jumped up Penny then flew away "wait I can fly"

athena then jumped up and threw Penny to the ground Penny hit the ground with alot of force it caused part of her shell to crack

Penny held that part of her she knew that was bad

Penny stood up looking at Athena blood stained face "we don't have to do this Athena"

"Yes I do" Athena the charged Penny again who grabbed her and throuhg on the top of the shrine

"This ends know"

The crystals in penny's braclets turned blue as lighting formed in the sky Penny started to absorb it she then shot it at Athena

The lighting blasted athna back and she landed on the ground "I will not be beaten by a weak shell"

"Sorry but that's what happened" Penny then punched athena she flew away from the shrine and landed near the arena

The fighing stopped and everyone looked at Athena who was climbing out of the hole

Penny landed in front of her and stared her down "Tell them the truth"

Pyhrra, Winter, and Artims pushed through the crowd to see Penny standing over Athena a day know one ever saw coming

Athena stood up "why... should...I" she said between breaths "I'm... going to kill...you"

Athena then shot up but Penny grabbed her and throuhg her to the ground she then tied her around her lasso and throuhg her against the wall "the truth"

Athena then looked up blood running down her face "I caused this war" she said "I had the help of Eris the daughter of hydra kratos adn aiden the son of phionex"

the rope then came off and she fell to the ground "what did you do" Athena shouted

"I used my lasso which can make anyone tell the truth" Penny told her

Athena face grew with anger and she tried to stand but her body was to weak a bright light the surronded her

She looked up to see the Gods of olyimpia desending down on her everyone looked up in shock as all 12 olyimiian Gods were in front of them

"Athena you have commeted crimes against the Gods" they all said in unision "and you will be punished" they held out their hands "face the wrath of the Gods"

A bright light then apperad around Athen a who screamed in pain "No I can't no" her body completly dissolved and the light dissaperd

"I can't beleive that we were betryade" bismuth said

"Yes it is most unsettling" onyx agreed

"WE will dicusse this matter in the temple" phionex told them he then looked to Penny "you and your friends must meet us in the great hall when you are rested" the Gods then disapperad leaving a confused crowd

"Okay the fighting is over everyone Go home" Winter shouted

The crowd started to diperse leaving only Penn,Winter,Pyhrra, and Artims there Penny standing at the spot where Athena once stood

"Where you able to get the others" she asked

"No" Winter replied they were able to escape into a portal"

Penny looked Down "this isn't over"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap**

 **took me an hour to write this but I like the outcome know all thats remains is the final chapter and then I'm done with Wondershell for know at least so happy trials**

 **until next time**


	9. Wondershell begins

**Hey TAWOG fans and I'm back with the final chapter in Wondershell I hope you guys enjoyed this story and if you haven't then oh well this chapter will wrap everthing up nice a tity and give you guys snippets of what to come**

 **know on to the story**

* * *

Penny stood in the great hall along side her friends they were in the center as the Gods sat Down and started the meeting

phionex stood up and began to speak "on behalf of the Gods of olyimpia we thank you and your friends for taking out this threat

Penny smiled "your welcome" she said as she bowed her head

"know we know that aiden Eris and kratos were able to escape" hrdra said " we will have search party's to find them" hrdra told them

"But you have our thanks for reunited our council against this threat

Penny stood up "if you don't mind me asking what's going to happen to Athena"

Alexandrite spoke up "I will judge her and decide on her punishment" she told Penny "and do not worry I will judge her fairly"

"know as four you four you shall recive our blessing and gifts" phionex told them

"Artimiss come forward" Orion spoke up "I would like you to become my huntress again"

Artimiss bowed her head "it would be my honor to serve you again" Artimiss repliad

"And you shall be given the highest honor the golden arrow" Artimiss arrow then shined wth a bright light surronded her arrow

"Pyhrra step forward" the Gods said

"For your courge to find the source of this threat" hydra told her

"Wait you were the one that found out about this" Penny asked confused

"Yeah I left that out cause we were in a hurry"

"For your bravery you shall be rewarded the highest of honors and will be croned seeker of the Gods

Pyhrra bowed her head "thank you my Gods"

Sapphire smile at this "Winter come forward" Winter stepped forward and bowed her head

"For years you have guarded olyimpia with your life and that did not chnage" sapphire told her prized maidedn "and it's with a proud heart that I promote you to maidend of the gods

Winter looked up unable to find the word to describe how happy she was

"And as for you Ms flitergerld" phionex stated "not only do recive our blessing but are respect as well which grants yore power than anyone on olyimpia

Penny smiled but it faded

"Is something wrong dear child" hydra spoke up

Penny nodded her head "it's just I'm getting-"

"Home sick we know" alexandrite cut her off "and which is why were sending you home"

Penny looked up surprised " but I"

Alexandrite held out her hand "do not worry you will keep our gifts you will need them" she told her "there is threat that your friend won't be able to handle alone

"Wait who"

Alexandrite smiled "you will find out soon enough a portal wil appear at the beach when you are ready "

Penny smiled and turned to see the sad looks on her new friends faces she smiled at them and motioned for them to come with her

Once they had made it outside of the great hall Pyhrra finally spoke up "are you really leaving"

"I have to my parents are probably worried sick" Penny answerd "And I need answers"

They contnued to walk through olyimpia which was under major recontruction espically since it was being merged as one again

once they reached the bech a red portal apperd in front of them

Penny turned to look at the friends she had made during her stay in olyimpia "I'll vist" she said

"Hey our doors always open" Winter told her she looked down tears formin in her eyes "be safe out there"

"don't worry I will and same goes to all of you" Penny answerd they all hugged and PEnny walked toward the portal she took a deep breath and stepped through it

dissapering in a red flash leaving her friends there at the beach "you know I hope she find whatever she's looking for"

"Yeah"

they turned around and started to walk back to olyimpia "we have alot of work to do so lets get started"

* * *

Penny landed in front of her house her body wbbled as she balanced herself she felt the ara where she was missing a piece of her shell "they certinaly did good work there" she thought

Penny walked up the steppes and enterd the house "Mom Dad" seh shouted

"Penny" two voices called out Penny was then bombarded with tow big bear hugs "Where have you been I've been worried sick" Patrick asked her

"It's a long story dad that I'll tell you later but first there's something I need to do" Penny ran past her parents and went up the staris into her room she walked up to a desk with a small picture of her and Gumball on it

Penny let out a sigh and smiled she took out another Picture and sat it down next to it was a photo of her Winter Pyhrra and Artimis seh liked to have it to remeber that there real and it wasn't all some strange dream

She then placed the bag in her closet which was holding her sword and shield Alexandrite's words replying in her head

"if its true then she had to be ready"

Oenny ran down starrs and went to the flower vase in the hall she pick up a rose and headed to the Door "Mom I'm going out and I won't get kidnapped this time I promise"

"Where are you going sweetie" her mother called out

"To vist someone"

Penny walked up to the grave stone which read Gumball Watterson "Hey I'm sorry I havn't visted in the past few day's I was off learning new thing's about me" Penny started

Penny then sat the rose Down and stood up " I came to offically say goodby to you I'm not sure for how long but I'm ready to move on and pick up where you left off"

Penny fell silent " I hope one day I'm able to forgive myself for what happened and I know if you were still here you'd forgive me adn wouldn't want me to beat myself up over this" Penny turned the wind blowing against her skin " I learned alot in the past few days and I promise I won't let your sacifice be in vain"

"I will contiue your legacy till the day I die" Penny said looking back at the grave stone "I just want you to know that I love you and I always will"

"And I know deep down that one day will be reunited" Penny smiled as she started to walk away from the grave of her love she then saw what apperad to be red lights enetering the city

"Somones already causing trouble" Penny looked at the stone "What you call it the never ending battle" Penny ran off to see the threat

 **ENDING NARRATION PENNY**

My mom always tells me friends come and go

Penny is seen running throuhg ally ways in elmore

But to me Gunmball was more than just a friend

A figure is seen attackin a streo with robatic enhanements

he was my hero and love and I will never forget him

Penny runs out of the ally way in full custom shocking a little girl

I will finsh his fight no matter the cost

Penny then throws her lasso and cathes the perk smiling and bringer him in for a punch

I will continue his legacy

* * *

 **And thats a wrap**

 **Man three chapter's in one day I think I'm spoiling you guys know but whatever know that this story is written and complete I want your thoughts on it was it good was bad was it rushed tell me in the comments**

 **Until next time**


End file.
